A Step Forward
by angellovefon
Summary: its 10 been since life after degressi . Dallas and Cam were signed by Toronto maple leafs . Maya is a famous musician and Katie and Jake are married with a son named Micheal. Maya and cam have been broken up for a long time , but will that change when they cross paths again.
1. life

Ok hi everyone, so this idea hit me earlier. Think it would be pretty cool. Ima give you the basic info right now till I know what exactly im going to do here. Mean while you can check out my other story on fan fiction . the story revolves around the sayin If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, then it's yours  
forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be.

Also I would like to thank allycat26 for helping me thx

A step forward

Not all scars show,

Not all wounds.

Sometimes

You can't

See the pain that

Someone else feels

For a single

Moment I want to feel like the universe

Isn't about to crush me, and my heart isn't about to explode.

If I had another chance I would kiss you an tell you I love you,

I would ask for you to never leave me again.

"It's been 10 years already, feels like just yesterday I went to degressi ".

As I told Megan a woman from Sports Illustrated magazine, a weekly magazine that is featuring me Campbell Saunders. "Now I know what you're thinking a good looking guy like me who just so happen to be on Toronto maple leafs is the package deal, well its not that simple". "I had to start from somewhere".

"Am I right Dallas", "yeah good times" Dallas said with a cocky smirk on his face.

Dallas looks at me and then to the Megan "you see Megan, me and cam came from a school called degressi "." I was the captain of the Toronto ice hounds".

Me and Dallas quickly exchange a look "well that pretty much how we got where we are today, took a lot of hard work, long hours and pain an sweet but we made it".

Hey dad "hey rock, why don't you come and hang with ur old man". "This is my son rock he's 10 years old now, Dallas says proudly.

But Mr. mike Dallas your so young to have a kid, your only 28 care to explain'.

You sound like my mother, Megan, you see I had rock here when I was 15 an been with him ever since.

I look at Dallas and his son , I was kind of a shock to know Dallas had a kid .

(Hour later)

"Well thank you Mr. Campbell Saunders and Mr. mike Dallas".

Anytime please call me Dallas Megan. There share a intense glance

Think ima be sick. "well see you boys soon".

Mayas story

"Hi, yes this is Maya Matlin , im sorry when, ok yes that will be fine bye"." Ah who knew being a musician could be this tiring".

Um Maya you ok ", "oh Katie I didn't hear you come in".

Yeah me and Jake thought we would stop by with Michael before we left to Washington.

"Aunty" as Michael ran toward me. "Hi Michael aunty misses you", I can't believe you guys came all this way to see me.

Well dah Maya you're my lil sis would leave without saying goodbye. So how's life..

Exhausting just booked Carnegie Hall. Woo Maya that's amazing im so prod of you sis.

Jake what are you doing "Michael wants to watch TV, hope you don't mind Maya "

Of course not, Jake anything for my nephew. The room became silent

Maya is that Campbell Saunders wow haven't seen him in forever, he made the Toronto maple leafs.

Yeah I guess, wow its been so long Katie, wish I could see him again.

Jake looked at me quickly says there's a game on Friday, wanna go.

Katie looked at Jake 'what about the trip". We could put it off until then, see some old friends, Dallas there to.

I will write more soon please review


	2. the game

Mayas side

Its Friday morning

"Jake, Katie wake up were gunna be late."

I run to their room like a kid would on Christmas. Come on guys wake up

Jake picks his head up "what time is it "as he gets up from the bed.

"Katie wake up "

"im up Maya calm down , why are you so happy anyway" . "I mean u and cams haven't dated in 10 years, do you even think he'll remember you".

"Of course he would, I was his first girl friend Katie. How could you even say that? She bits her lip "maya wake up he probley got girls in his room all the time ".

I can feel tears coming on now," Katie stop that's enough". Jake im just being honest with my sister".

Michael comes into the room half asleep rubbing his eyes and holding Mr. Cuddles with the other. "Mommy, daddy what going on? Why is aunty crying?

Jake stands up "its ok Michael lets get you dressed "Jake walks out the room. I walk out with them.

What if he doesn't remember me, it's been so long. Well im never gunna find out by sitting here.

(2 hours later)

"Are we there yet daddy" we will be there soon sport. Daddy where we going, we going to see some old friends. Who are they, do they like candy? I don't mind sharing.

I can't help but giggle," you're to cute Michael". "Tank you aunty, I love you".

"Ok guys were here, Katie can you put on Michaels jacket its gunna be freezing in there".

"Already did, um Maya are you okay, think im gunna be sick".

Jake looks up "not in my car just got jerry."

"Jerry really Jake, what I thought it was funny Katie". "I think its funny daddy".

Ik you do sport, Michael giggles. I run out the car and go to the line. I don't know how long we were standing there it seemed like forever.

Ahh I hate lines, "well Maya if you didn't insist on coming here we wouldn't be on a line".

Shut up Katie ", were almost there.

Mommy I have to go pea.

I,ll be back guys , don't take long . Katie rolls her eyes.

Were at the front of the line now, tickets please. Um yeah, as Jake searches his pockets "shit"

What happen ", he looks up at me "think I left them at the house". "What Jake",

calm down, um sir can we still purchase tickets .

Srry son there all sold out so might as well leave, next". I can feel tears burning my eyes.

Hey, Malcolm there's a crazy fan in our locker room can you take care of that. 'Sure Dallas, I pick my head up.

When I see him, he hasn't changed a bit. He's puppy dog eyes and his messy hair, that's when it happen the exact moment he looks down at me and stops in his tracks. He runs up closer to get a better look. Can hear the fans screaming his name, but I can only see his face.

"Maya is that you?"

"omg cam you remember"


	3. The Groups Back Together

Fans now and days, might as well tell Malcolm there's one in my locker room.

I turn the corner oh Dallas must have beat me to it. Well might relax, but who could relax with some many people screaming my name jeez. I turn to see wait a min is that Katie, cam your loosing it your eyes are playing tricks on you. I shut my eyes and open them she's still there.

If she's here that must mean Maya…. I look over the crowd of screaming fans. I see her I can feel my heart drop as my stomach is filled with butterflies." Wth "I'm a hockey player I shouldn't be feeling like this. It's been 10 years and yet she looks just as beautiful as I remember.

I can't take it anymore, Maya is that you?

A smile comes across her face" man do I miss that smile. Can feel my checks burning up, "what are you doing here. She looks up at me "I'm with Jake and Katie thought I would stop by and watch the game but …"

But what …" Jake left the tickets at home so guess I,ll be leaving. The thought of her leaving made my heart break. Maya don't go, she turns around and I really get to look at her, her hair was short and curled witch made it look shorter. She didn't have her glasses on, she looked so beautiful.

"Hey cam we have to start going "I look up to see Dallas by my side as he follows my gaze .

Wait is that, is that you Maya?

Um yeah Dallas as she stood there awkwardly. There was nothing but silence after

Um I,ll leave you to love birds alone " . Dallas were not ….. But he was already gone.

So do you want to watch the game I can pull a couple of stings? I can see a smile run across her face couldn't help but smile back.

Well well well if it isn't Campbell Saunders "I can tell that was Katie by the tone she used every time she said my name. Good times, hi Katie so I was telling Maya since you guys left the tickets I can pull some stings so you could watch the game.

Excuse me sir are you my mommy friend, my heart drops please don't tell me he's Mayas .

Michael come hold my hand "yes mommy. Oh he's yours Katie ".

Yeah, so we going or what.

Same old Katie, as we made it inside I couldn't help but think back to the years in degressi . When I remembered me and Mayas break up.

Flash back

Wow cam, your cheating on me with tori . I can't believe you were over. Maya im sorry I didn't know what I was doing im so sorry Maya Matlin.

Its to late cam …. Were done. I don't want to see you again.

Present

Those words still stung

Well I got to go guess I,ll see you later .


	4. thank you

Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. You don't know how much that means to me .

I would like to thank for reviewing

hlskroc

Onedirection2013

nicxyz2002

I really appreciate the reviews now my next update might be tomorrow im not sure I,ll try.


	5. Toronto Maple Leafs vs Montreal Canadia

Srry haven't posted in awhile dealing with a broken heart 1 year and 6 months down the drain :'( . Forever alone /3 I don't watch hockey so yeah I tried

**Toronto Maple Leafs vs. Montreal Canadians'**

Come on cam get it together out there" as my coach yells at me. "Need to get my head in the game ", " don't think about Maya ", don't think bout Maya" too late .

I can't help but look at her in the front row screaming out my name brings back so many memories. With her short blond hair and her that beautiful figure, she really grown a lot. Guess the both of us have since our days at degressi.

As number 21 slams me into the glass

"Shit ok now I'm mad"

I can do this; I get up and make my way to Dallas who has the puck. Dallas over here.

He passes the puck to me as I ace down the ice. I can hear everyone cheering now.

As I shoot the puck into the goal.

Yeah that's what im talking bout. I can feel arms on me now but not the ones I expected it was Maya.

Congratz cam, great game I can't help but smile.

Hey um Maya I was thinking that you and me could grab something to eat to celebrate .I can see her bite " so many things I would do just to feel her lips on mine again".

I'm not sure that's a good idea cam I have to leave soon. As the thought of her leaving "wait already let me buy you dinner "

I can see she gave in, fine pick me up at 8 .

I can feel more arms on me now, guess Ill ttyl Maya see you at 8.

"You better" she yells out as the team pull me away.

Maya version

Omigo Katie can you believe this

No I can't I can't believe were here cheering for the boy who cheated on you with your best friend "as she gave me the glare.

Jake joins in the conversation "Katie not kool , can we just watch the game I mean looks like Michael like the game . as we all stare at Michael who had the big grin with his front tooth missing .

Srry guys I,ll write more later im really tired . sorry


End file.
